Chessmaster
by Twilight Joltik
Summary: Robin had always saw love as a form of chess, and pushed potential lovers together like one might move pieces into formation on the board. He'd sworn to never be a piece in this game himself. After all, what sort of strategist plays a game he himself is both master and pawn of? Male Robin x Shulk, oneshot.


_**AN- Er, I don't own Nintendo characters, which is probably for the best. However, I do own this story, as odd as it may be. So, thanks and enjoy! –Twilight Joltik**_

* * *

><p><em>Chessmaster<em>

_By Twilight Joltik_

Love was a concept held dear by most; a precious, sacred thing. To Robin, it was like chess, nothing more than a game to hone tactical skills. The skills being honed were the pieces' skill rather then his own wit, but the execution was almost alarming in its similarity. Place each piece in formation with the others to best optimize their siege on the enemy, the only notable difference being the fact that the pieces were pared up.

No one quite noticed him pushing pairs together, something he was quite grateful for. Though the couples were always happy together, he was doing it not for the purpose of bringing joy. That was a positive side effect, surely, but not the goal. He simply noted that fighters tended to perform better when paired with someone dear to them. Lovers seemed optimal for this purpose, so he subtly nudged his men together. They were unaware of their positions as pawns in this game of his, thinking he'd paired them up because they got along, or because they complimented each others' skills.

This game of his paid off in the long run, as Grima was felled with minimal casualties and the couples lived happily after the war had reached its end. Naturally, at after the war had died, Robin found himself bored to death by peace, at which point Chrom suggested he attempt to find a woman to settle down with and form a family. He scoffed at this, not because he didn't long for companionship, but because he knew it was unwise for the chessmaster to be his own pawn. This wasn't what he told Chrom, of course, who had been as much a piece in his game as any other member of his army. His reply was simply that he didn't care for romance, though they both knew that was a lie. His smiles and tears at the numerous weddings hadn't been fake or completely out of pride, after all.

Nonetheless, he refused to accept this new peace until adventure once more came knocking on his doorstep. A mysterious invitation to an army composed of only the most legendary fighters from all realms, an invitation received by Chrom's daughter as well. Though many of his friends warned against it, Frederick most of all, he couldn't refuse the call any more than a fish could refuse water. He would never admit it to the joyful Lucina, but he mostly hoped this new group would be another set of chess pieces, a new game for him to win.

Instead, he found that the majority of the warriors gathered at the place they were called to had beaten that game long ago. Many were in serious relationships, if not married already. The place was one to exercise his fighting skills, certainly, but his mind wasn't tested as much as he'd hoped. Most battles were fought between small groups, with no army to command. The most strategy he was allowed to employ was the best times to use his tomes, which was hardly a worry considering they'd been enchanted to recharge when their magic was exhausted.

He was as bored in this place as he had been in Ylisse. This was not chess, it was merely a sporting event, meant to entertain spectators more than the fighters. Performing was not his strong suit, so he feared he'd go mad from the boredom and repetition, or at very least his wit would dull.

At least, he feared this until he found someone else with a sharp mind in need of usage. A young man named Shulk, close in age to himself and overflowing with brightness. Though not a strategist, he was gifted in mechanical arts and even more so in foresight. This was more due to the powers contained in his blade than his wisdom, sure, but it at least gave him an edge in combat. Out of complete boredom, he began to wonder if he could formulate a game in which to contest him at. A game of skill, like the battles he'd secretly loved in the past. No such games existed in this realm, but perhaps contesting him as an unwitting pawn in the other game he'd enjoyed would work as well.

Of course, the question remained of who would be the seer's partner. The answer seemed clear as soon as it was posed. This was a battle against one of the pieces, so therefore, both players should double as pawns. Though it was contrary to his prior rule, this game seemed plenty engaging to justify breaking it.

The rules were simple: he would win if love could be evoked from his foe, he would lose if his game was noticed. These were the same rules he'd always played by, but replacing one of the parties in the arrangement with himself. What he was to do if he won was a moot point: he honestly didn't expect to win against someone who could see his every move.

He tried to approach his opponent more, make small talk, the sorts of things most people did when attempting to know someone better. His attempts were most often met with grins from the foe and conversation, which became increasingly more engaging as time went on. Whenever he could, he attempted to rearrange battles so the two would often meet, whether it be as partners or adversaries. This was unwise, as the opposition asked him if he'd done so on purpose. Though he gave a dodgy answer, Shulk's response was straightforward:

"Y'know, if you wanted to be friends, you could have just asked!"

"Friends", that was a step in the right direction, was it not? No, was that what he was aiming for? In his game, why had he chosen to be his own pawn? He'd thought at the time that he was the best person for the job, but hadn't that happened several times before? Each time, he'd strike himself down and feel a twinge of envy during the lovers' conversations. Was it because he desired companionship, or because he'd always been a pawn, albeit a rarely used one.

In that moment, he knew this was a game he would lose. Perhaps he'd been found out, being played by the opposing chessmaster as well, but perhaps he was honestly just tired of dismissing his own desire for companionship. So, the conditions were reset. He would attempt to make a genuine connection with Shulk, and the game would be won if he was able to make one. It would be over when one party said those fateful words he'd never said to anyone in his memory, or when neither could stand each other long enough to keep playing.

This would be a long game, but he was willing to see it to the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- I don't know. I wanted to write something shippy, but it turned into a rather cold character study of one of the versions of Robin in my headcanon. So, thanks for reading! –Twilight Joltik<strong>_


End file.
